custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Nepzek
Nepzek is a pilot Glatorian of the Water Tribe and a member of the Society of Guardians. Biography Early Life On Spherus Magna, Nepzek lived with other members of the Water Tribe under the rule of the Element Lord of Water. Nepzek was enlisted a soldier under the command of the Elemental Lord of Water, and fought in the Core War of Spherus Magna after the discovery of Energized Protodermis. During the war, Nepzek served in Tarix's battalion, and took part in numerous campaigns alongside his fellow warriors. After the Shattering, Nepzek was stranded on the section of Spherus Magna known as Bara Magna along with several others. Glatorian Career After the new social system was established, Nepzek was enlisted by the Water Tribe as their main Glatorian vehicle pilot. Despite this, he occasionally fights in the arena when Tarix or Kiina cannot. Recently, the Water Tribe was challenged by the Rock Tribe over the rights of an oasis. Being unable to spare Tarix or Kiina, the Water Tribe convinced Nepzek to fight on their behalf. Nepzek was forced to fight against the veteran Skrall named Kelx, who was fighting on behalf of the Rock Tribe. While the battle was fierce, Nepzek managed to defeat the Skrall and claim the oasis for his tribe. Later, he was sent on a mission to the wastelands with the Agori villager Robuke to find a water tribe Glatorian named Akzuke, who had gone missing. While searching, Nepzek and Robuke were attacked by Bone Hunter Zaz and his Rock Steed Kelore, only to be rescued by Glatorian Vernax and Magmus. After introductions were made, the group were approached by Ignika Nui who offered his help. Society of Guardians A short time later, Nepzek and the others were transported to the Fortress of Ages along with Verex, Ranzesk, and Drex. After arriving, they met several beings of the Matoran Universe before being offered a membership into the Society of Guardians by Akatark. Nepzek accepted and was later seen talking with Toa Oksaki and Gravak. Later, he was offered the chance to have his weapons charged with elemental energy by Ignika Nui, but declined, not wishing for his tools to be tampered with. Instead, he had Ignika Nui use his power on himself, imbuing him with Elemental Water powers. He then entered the fortress' vehicle bay, where he was given a Destral Cycle by Krataka. He was then told to meet up with the other Glatorian and Agori in another part of the fortress. Upon arriving, Nepzek began showing off the Destral Cycle, and expressed an interest in modifying it once he returned to Bara Magna. However, Krataka and Atukam arrived, and sadly informed Nepzek of Tajun's destruction at the hands of the Skrall and Bone Hunters, much to Nepzek's dismay. Krataka then informed Nepzek and the others of their mission: to investigate the mysterious Glatorian Abductions on Bara Magna that had been occurring during the last year or so. Later, Nepzek and the others made their way to the fortress' main chamber alongside several other Society members. There, Krataka revealed that in order to aid the Nepzek and his friends in their investigations on Bara Magna, Hydros had assigned several Society members from the Matoran Universe to come along with them. However, halfway through Krataka's speech, a portal opened up in the chamber. Atukam then arrived in the chamber, and explained that someone had triggered the fortress' Olmak Generator from outside the Black Void, adding to the confusion. Shortly after, a being exited the portal, who was identified as the late Makuta Zomahk. Fortunately, Krataka revealed that this version of Zomahk was from an alternative reality where the Makuta were servants of light. Zomahk then revealed his companion, Toa Leksha, much to the surprise of Krataka and Atukam. Whilst Zomahk and Raniza were sent to give Leksha a tour of the fortress, Krataka attempted to resume his speech, though was interrupted again by the sounds of battle. After Hydros departed to investigate, the fortress' Olmak Generator was damaged, resulting in another portal opening. Toa Pyra then teleported into the chamber, who began to panic, believing that the assembled heroes ment her harm. Ignoring the group's attempts to calm her down, Pyra jumped into the portal and escaped. Whilst Krataka began assembling a team to recover Pyra, he ordered the Bara Magna team to prepare for their mission. He was later teleported to Bara Magna, where they arrived in the Sanctuary in the midst of a raid led by rogue Skrall, Bone Hunters, and Agori outcasts. Upon seeing the situation, Nepzek and his allies joined the fight. During the battle that followed, Nepzek, atop his new Destral Cycle, started extinguishing the fires raging in the jungle. He was then confronted by the Bone Hunter Xepta, though before they could clash, the attackers began to retreat. Nepzek then aided the other Society members in preventing the rogue warrior's from escaping. Shortly after, the female warrior Inzek and her Agori companions Drukzen and Rojek arrived, delivering a captive Jarzek to them, who had managed to escape the battle earlier on. Ignika Nui then explained to Inzek, her allies, and the residents of the Sanctuary the nature of the Society of Guardians, despite being met with some doubts. Inzek then informed Ignika Nui that a Skrall named Skirvex was behind the mysterious abductions, though kept the method to which he enslaved warriors a secret. However, Jarzek, who had since regained consciousness, attempted to kill Inzek, only to be frozen in a block of ice by the Glatorian known as Drezdak. After releasing Jarzek from the ice block, Drezdak revealed himself as a member of the Society. Coming up with a plan to get into Skirvex's base and to keep him under the assumption that his plan had suffered no flaws, Nepzek, Vernax, and Ignika Nui put on a ruse where they were captured by Inzek and taken to Skirvex's fortress. There, they were thrown in a cell with Flardrek, Ranzesk, and Drex; and swiftly revealed their intentions. Abilities & Traits While intelligent and a fierce warrior, Nepzek is also a brilliant inventor. Give him even the most basic of tools, he will create a useful tool or weapon of some sort. Because he spends so much time tinkering with devices, however, he tends to be reclusive and anti-social, generally not taking part in social events such as the Great Tournament. Although a capable warrior, Nepzek prefers the role of a vehicle pilot, and is considered one of the greatest to come from Tajun. Despite this, he will occasionally represent his tribe in the arena when Tarix or Kiina cannot. Nepzek is very interested in any piece of technology from before the great disaster of Bara Magna. Because of this, he can often be seen looking through ancient ruins alongside treasure hunting Agori. With the aid of Ignika Nui, Nepzek was granted elemental Water powers. He can also shield his mind from telepathy, as is mandatory within the Society. Tools In addition to the Thornax Launcher mounted on his shoulder, Nepzek wields twin Buzz Saws. He made his Buzz Saws from pieces of old machinery he found out in the desert. He is highly protective of these tools and rarely allows others to handle them. Stats Vehicle What vehicle Nepzek originally piloted in the arena currently remains unknown. After joining the Society, Nepzek was given a Destral Cycle by Krataka, and has expressed an interest in modifying it for arena combat. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) *''Society of Guardians'' Non-Storyline Appearances *''Sands of Bara Magna'' *''Life In Bara Magna'' Category:Glatorian Category:Toa Hydros Category:Society of Guardians Category:Water Tribe